


Best gift ever

by Alarum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Come Inflation, Creampie, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No beta we die like mne, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Clark Kent, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarum/pseuds/Alarum
Summary: It's Clark's Birthday and his friends decided to go to the Eden Club to have some fun.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	Best gift ever

**Author's Note:**

> It's just pure smut  
> I watched a few videos of D:BH, but it was some time ago and I'm not too adept in the game so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.

Clark wasn’t a guy to go to places like this regularly, but it was his birthday, and Diana could be very persuasive. Not that he was complaining. Sure, the music was a bit too loud for him, and throbbing lights might have made him a bit nauseous a few times, but honestly, he couldn’t care much about it while getting a sight like this.

Earlier today, when he came home from work, he was exhausted and wasn’t planning on anything other than calling his mom and maybe watching Netflix with a bowl of ice cream. So, when he turned on the light and a loud “Happy Birthday!” was screamed at his face he physically felt how his hair became a tad more grey, his heart stuttering a bit in his chest. Lois, Jimmy, Oliver, Hal, Barry and Diana were standing before him with shit-eating grins on their faces.

“If you were thinking to get away with spending this day alone, then you are so very wrong, pal,” Oliver smirked at him.

“Yeah, there’s no way we’re allowing it.” 

“So go ahead, change your clothes and get ready to party, birthday-boy.”   
  


“Party?” Clark asked, still in shock.

“Yeah, party. What, did you think we would all stay here and just, what, chit-chat and play Mortal Combat or something? Come on, we have a wild night ahead of us.”

Clark shook his head disapprovingly, but a fond smile still broke out on his face. Oh, how he loved his friends.

And so, the night has begun. They first had all gone to one of the closest clubs, even though it was not one of the best places, and got their first round of drinking. Then they changed places a few times, every time getting a round of drinks and some dancing. Eventually, when everyone got quite intoxicated, Diana suggested they go to the Eden Club. Well, maybe not suggested, but rather exclaimed that they were all going there, not taking “no” as an answer. There wasn’t anyone besides Clark who was against the idea anyway, and even he, for all his boy scout nature, didn’t resist too much.

When they came, it turned out that Oliver knew the director of this particular club and today there was a special striptease show in the programme specifically meant for wealthy costumers only. Oliver paid for the VIP booth near the scene, and they all got comfortable, some sexy androids in beautiful lingerie serving them drinks.

In a few minutes, the show started, sensual music playing on the background, a few spotlights focusing on the scene, and a beautiful female android in a tight little dress and high heels stepped out from behind the curtain and with a sensual gait came to the pole and started her slow and very lascivious dance, stripping some of her clothes while still dancing. Clark couldn’t say he didn’t like her, but his interest couldn’t even compare with that of Diana’s, who seemed to be transfixed by android’s movements.

After she ended her dance, another, no less beautiful model came out and started her own performance. Hal and Oliver were practically drooling at the shake of plump breasts and slow grinding on the pole. Still, Clark hadn’t felt much of an interest.

One after another, different android models, both male and female, were coming to perform their dances, each one beautiful, and none catching Clark’s eye. And then the music stopped and the announcer came on the stage with a mic in hand, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the main star of today’s show! This model was custom made especially for our club and exists in a single copy. Today is the first time we are showing it, and after the end of the programme, we will hold an auction where you will be able to buy this exclusive model. Please meet BW1900!”   
  


The music started back up and Clark’s breath got caught, eyes wide on the scene. There a beautiful male android came from behind the curtains, a wave to his perfectly shaped hips in his step. The model had smooth, hairless pale skin that shined in the spotlight and aristocratic face with Europoid features, his dark hair was stylishly dishevelled. Plump cherry lips were smirking seductively at the audience, icy blue eyes glinting mischievously from under long lashes. His body had lean athletic muscles clad only in black thigh-high stockings, garter belt with distinctive blue android triangle and a lacy thong that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Clark felt his blood rush south.

With sure movements, he took the pole and hooked one of his legs on it to start spinning languidly. He started off with simple moves, but soon his dance escalated to a more complex one, showing off his body’s flexibility and strength. Once in a while, he would grind into the pole and give the most obscene moans Clark has ever heard, his face contorted in pleasure, looking absolutely debouched. Clark felt like he was watching porno, the presence of his friends the only thing keeping him from jerking off right there.

When the dance ended, the android stepped down gracefully from the shaft and slid to his knees on the scene, the announcer coming up beside him.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we shall begin the auction. This model isn’t only designed to be a sex partner, it also can be your personal assistant, can help with your sports routine, knows how to give first aid and of course can take care of your household and children. The starting price is 100,000 American dollars. Let’s start.”

Immediately dozens of people started shouting their prices, upping the ante more and more. Suddenly, a voice right next to Clark exclaimed: “570, 000!”

Clark started, wide-eyed, at the Oliver, who was the one exclaiming, but the blond only smirked at him and gave him a wink.

A bald man who Clark recognized to be Lex Luthor answered the wager: “580,000!”

“630,000!” Oliver announced, and this time Luthor wasn’t as eager to beat his claim.

After waiting to make sure no one else would try and up the price, the announcer exclaimed: “Sold for the 630,000!”

  
  
  


All of them staid for a while longer, waiting for Oliver to finish whatever was needed from him as the buyer, chatting excitedly about this android, and when the billionaire finally came back to them, congratulated him on the new acquisition, but he only chuckled.

“That’s not for me.” He grinned smugly, staring pointedly at Clark. It took him a few moments, but when the meaning of his friend’s words clicked, he started protesting wildly.

“What?! No! I-I can’t! It’s too expensive! You can’t just-”

“Sure I can.” The blonde snorted. “Come on, let me spoil you a bit! It’s your birthday! I always thought you might be lonely in this apartment of yours, I just thought this model can make you a good company. Just try it! And if you don’t like it, you can always return it to me.”

“But-”

“Oh, forgot to tell you: I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Oliver patted him on the shoulder, grinning widely. “The android is on a perpetual guarantee, so you must not worry about breaking it. Give it a try, alright?”

Clark sighed deeply but didn’t argue any further, even if he felt guilty for accepting such an expensive present. But he couldn’t lie to himself, the moment he saw the android he wanted to have him all for himself and so he decided to enjoy the gift he has been given.

  
  
  


Half an hour later he was back at his apartment, his new android at his side, dressed in way more modest standard android uniform. He gestured out at his mediocre living space.

“This is your new home.” He said, feeling nervous for some reason as if it was the first time he took his new girlfriend home and was afraid that she won’t like it. 

Android’s LED flickered yellow, processing new information, and then he turned to Clark, a sultry expression on his face.

“Would my master like to choose my name?”

“I-I, uhh…” Clark sputtered, blushing rapidly at what BW called him. To be honest he couldn’t think of a name. He never had an android before and didn’t really want to have one before tonight, so he really didn’t know what to do with him. “I don’t know. What would you like to be called?”

Android’s eyes widened in shock at his question, LED momentarily blinking red and then shining yellow. After a little pause, he averted his eyes and mumbled: “Creator called me Brucie.”

Clark hummed in acknowledgement. “Bruce, then. Great. Oh and by the way.”

Bruce met his eyes.

“Call me Clark.”

Bruce smile at him sweetly, but a few moments later his smile turned predatory.

“Alright, master Clark.” He said teasingly, putting his arms around his neck and standing up on his tiptoes to reach out and plant a surprisingly chaste kiss at the corner of his new owner’s mouth. Clark’s heart sped up and his groin seemed to recall earlier excitement. He caught the retreating lips with his own and kissed Bruce passionately, tongue licking at soft flesh asking for entry. Bruce gasped, cherry lips parting, and Clark didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, angling android’s head back for easier access, making him bow his spine and lose his balance. Bruce’s hands clutched at his shoulders to not fall, and he moaned hotly into Clark’s mouth.

Clark started moving forwards while still ravishing Bruce with his lips and tongue, leading them both through his apartment. He didn’t think they would make it to the bedroom, it was too far off, so instead, he led them to the couch in his living room, stripping Bruce on the way there. When they were near it and Bruce was finally out of the uniform and left once again in his lacy lingerie, Clark suddenly spun him around and quickly bent him over couch armrest, leaving his ass high in the air and face down in the cushions. He leant down to pepper pale shoulders with kisses and whispered hotly in the deliciously pink ear: “Do I need to prepare you?”

Bruce whined deep in his throat and replied breathlessly: “N-no, I can take care of that if you want to, master.”

Clark considered briefly going for the lube to his bedroom to stretch it out and tease him a bit, but then again he was now his and he had plenty of time to try it later. “Yeah, you do that.” He said, pulling the string of cloth covering his crack to the side with his thumb to watch the cute little pink hole start dripping lube. He dipped two of his fingers in and felt his ass accept them easily, soft walls already loose enough. He crooked his fingers testingly and Bruce moaned as Clark brushed his prostate. “You feel pleasure when I do that?”

“Yesss.” He hissed as Clark continued moving his fingers. “I-I am built t-to imitate ahh human body perfectly ah-and feel both p-ah-pleasure and p-pain.”

Clark grinned at that, withdrawing his fingers from his fluttering hole.”Good. I want you to feel that.” He said and opened up his fly, pulling out his hard 12 inches. With one hand he grabbed his round cheek and tugged the thong to the side and with other he started to push his fat cockhead in. Even despite being loose and slick, Clark’s girth still was too much for Bruce, and he whined at the stretch of it, as Clark slowly pushed deeper and deeper in. Halfway in, Clark stilled for a moment to let Bruce adjust so it wouldn’t be too painful, and then pulled back and thrust in. Bruce yelped as the sudden movement brushed his sweet spot, and Clark started to thrust in shallowly, every time pushing deeper and deeper inside. Soon all of his considerable length was inside android’s tight hole, and Bruce was panting and moaning loudly as every movement was stimulating him in all the right places.

Clark stopped once his pelvis was flush with the soft bottom. He took both asscheeks in his hands and pulled them apart to see the tight ring of artificial muscle stretched wide open around him. He gave a few small thrusts, watching how his cock was swallowed up by the pink hole, and couldn’t help but start a faster pace, gripping slim hips tightly to pull Bruce on his dick every time he moved.

Moans and sounds flesh on flesh filled the living room. Clark’s cock was so big that no matter how he moved he kept glancing on Bruce’s prostate, making him feel intense pleasure. A particularly hard thrust made Bruce howl as it hit his sweet spot head-on, his eyes rolling back slightly. Clark, seeing this, thrust at that spot again and Bruce whined highly at the sensation, drool leaking from his lips. Clark smirked and adjusted his angle. He started pulling out until only the tip was in, and thrusting in fully, eliciting delicious sounds from his android.

Bruce’s eyes crossed at that treatment, his prostate being mercilessly stimulated, and in a few thrusts his body tensed and he screamed as he was hit by toe-curling orgasm, his cock dirtying his panties and his hole clenching tightly on Clark’s cock. This didn’t stop Clark however, and he continued to pound android’s hole sloppy.

Bruce felt himself tearing up, the cock in him moving so deep inside, drilling into his overstimulated prostate, feeling so much pleasure it was painful. His arms scrambled to grab on something, trying to move away from the dick inside him, but Clark just tutted at him, took both his wrists and tugged them back, effectively pulling Bruce back on his shaft. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, fucking Bruce rougher still.

Bruce couldn’t answer anything besides keening loudly as his body was overstimulated. Despite the pain, his cock was hard again, and he moved his hips back to meet every thrust, tongue lolling out on the ecstasy of being fucked open.

Soon Clark felt that he was nearing an orgasm, and he pulled Bruce up by his arms and wound his arm around his torso to keep android’s back to his chest. This way he now could see the way his cock bulged through Bruce’s flat stomach. He pressed on it with his other hand, massaging himself through Bruce’s belly. This was just too much for android and he came again, eyes glazed with pleasure. His hole clamped tight around Clark and in a few thrusts, he came too, his cum filling Bruce up and bulging his stomach even further.

They both stood there, panting for breath, Clark still holding Bruce close to his chest. When he came down from orgasmic bliss he slowly pulled out, watching the hole gape and drip his come, and then turned Bruce around and kissed him gently. He then picked him up bridal style and moved them both to the bedroom to start on round two.

He must not forget to thank Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might make a series of this :B


End file.
